Chwila
by SakeBinks
Summary: Krótkie coś o Zoro i Sanjim.


Patrzy na niego, choć nie chce. Znów to samo, przyciąga go jego obojętność. Jak zawsze, kiedy szermierz schodzi na ląd. Jego powroty bolą. Ranią bardziej niż najgłębsza rana. Zoro idzie wolno, słychać tylko echo odwiecznie towarzyszących mu mieczy. One zawsze są z nim. Zawsze gotowe, poddane, czekające tylko na to by tchnął w nie życie. Kochają go, on jest ich władcą. Krew ocieka tworząc wspomnienia, ślady historii wsiąkają w pokład. Jego droga, a to jej barwy. Właśnie taka jest. Plątanina mieczy to jego przeznaczenie, które musi wypełnić, dlatego jego serce jeszcze bije. Ale ile jeszcze jest mu dane? Cel malowany szkarłatem. Blondyn nie walczy, nie chce utracić ani jednej ulotnej chwili z tego obrazu. Nie odrywa od niego wzroku, wręcz przeciwnie, poddaje się tej przyjemnej torturze. Jak zawsze. Nikogo to już nie wzrusza. Tylko on patrzy, katuje się. Dla reszty stało się to powszechnością, nie rozumieją. Deski pokładu malują się czerwienią, a usta szermierza wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu, jakby krople skapującej krwi były dla niego największą nagrodą. Na tej zawsze poważnej i dumnej twarzy takie emocje są najszlachetniejszą ozdobą. Przyprawiając kucharza o nieznane uczucia, cicha fascynacja oplata szczelnie jego szczupłe ciało. Satysfakcja, ulga, radość? Kucharz nigdy nie potrafił odgadnąć jakie uczucia kłębią się w tej niedostępnej osobie podczas tych powrotów, choć tyle już ich było, choć tak dobrze zna ten obraz, to nie dane jest mu zgłębić tego sekretu ukrytego pod tymi zlepionymi, zielonymi kosmykami. Ale prawda zazwyczaj jest brutalna i tylko one mają tą przyjemność pojąć ją. Chwilami zdawało mu się, że go odgadł, że wie, a chwilami miał wrażenie, że to tylko gra pozorów. Oddałby wszystko by poznać tę tajemnicę. Oddałby bez wahania, chowając ją głęboko w sercu. Szermierz nie zatrzymuje się nawet na chwilę. Idąc ściąga swoją bandamę i przeciera twarz z potu i brudu, który bezkarnie maluje jego twarz nie pytając o zdanie. To takie znajome. Blondyn odpala papierosa i delektuje się tą chwilą. Zoro go ignoruje jak zawsze. To nawet pociągające. Po ramieniu zielonowłosego spływa stróżka krwi. Tak zwyczajnie, jakby szukała ucieczki. Dym unosi się w powietrzu, jest coraz bliżej niego. Jak zawsze w tej swojej cholernej, białej koszulce, która teraz jest zaledwie strzępkiem materiału nad którym ktoś miłosiernie się zlitował. Łaskawy los jak zwykle drwi sobie w ukryciu. Jego ciało jest pokazem licznych nacięć, siniaków i otarć. które radośnie zdobią jego ciało. Bezwstydnie ciesząc się, że mogą je posiąść choć na trochę. Zazdrości im. Wiatr porusza skrawkiem materiału, odkrywając głównego aktora tego spektaklu. Przy nim cała reszta bladnie, traci na znaczeniu i wygląda tak zabawnie łagodnie. To właśnie jest nierozerwalna część Zoro. Właśnie ta blizna przerywająca jego nieprzeciętne ciało napędza go. To drogowskaz, który wyznacza kierunek jest wyrytą przysięgą. Blondyn powinien jej nienawidzić, ale tak bardzo nie może się jej oprzeć. Prowokuje go i zachęca. Mijają się bez słowa, ocierając lekko ramionami. Kucharz zaciąga się papierosem. Specjalnie czy niechcący? Lepiej jest nie wiedzieć, nawet jeśli oczywistość jest tak bezlitośnie prosta i codzień podkreśla nad wyraz, że nie wszyscy mają prawo do kochania. Woli nie psuć sobie tej chwili. Jest egoistą, a on jego ofiarą. Ten moment jest tak kruchy i ulotny. Chce czerpać z niego jak najwięcej, chłonąc ten unoszący się zapach krwi, potu i stali, który już teraz stopniowo zanika i wietrzeje. Stanowczo za szybko. Nutka tęsknoty przemyka się przez jego umysł. Już jest po, przemknął jak zawsze, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Ale błękitne oczy nie potrafią tego zaakceptować. Wewnątrz toczy zażartą walkę ze swoimi przekonaniami. Jak na początku, i teraz poddaje się, odwraca, a może to tylko natrętne pragnienie przedłużenia choć o trochę tej chwili. To nie do końca tak. Czerwona ciecz bezczelnie wciąż nie ustępuje, spływając zachłannie po umięśnionych plecach szermierza, a drewno statku krzyczy o więcej. Jakby wiedziało czym jego droga jest naznaczona i chce buntowniczo to wykorzystać, zaznać uczucia, jakie przelewa się w tym lodowatym sercu. Marzy by być częścią jego destrukcyjnej układanki. Tak jak kucharz. Czas jakby się zatrzymał, ustabilizował i nie płynął. Po prostu zniknął tak, jak oddalająca się sylwetka Zoro. Pozwolił sobie trwać w tym niebycie jeszcze jeden, zachłanny moment. Nikt tego nie widzi, więc pozwala sobie na tę słabość. Zgasił papierosa, a na ustach pojawił się drobny uśmiech. Jak zawsze ta chwila minęła. Schemat się urwał, a kucharz powrócił do rzeczywistości. „O tym, że się jest szczęśliwym, wie się dopiero po fakcie".


End file.
